Mercenary Of Chaos
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: The next part of my series. Jake has survived and through pain and dark powers become a challenge for even the Apostles. But the power comes with terrible prices and can Jake survive them? offically dead sry to any fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Berserk only Jake and Jonas and the woman _"I dentity revealed later."_**

* * *

Chapter 1 

Mercenary of Chaos Rises

Jake awoke in a cave he felt the cold stone on his skin the stale air of moss and water. He felt the burning pain of his wounds and the brand on his shoulder.

"_**Damn it…"**_

He turned to see Gatts being bandaged as well Casca was looking at him her eyes full of fear for him. Jake turned his head towards the exit he looked at himself and saw he only had his pants on. He stood and turned to see them all including Jonas to busy taking care of Gatts Jake walked out his blue eyes hollow.

* * *

Gatts awoke to find Rickett and Erica looking over him they smiled when they saw he was awake. Gatts felt something was wrong he couldnt see from his left eye and his right arm was different he looked down and saw that his arm was gone and remembered the past. 

**"Casca where is Casca?!"**

Rickett smiled and looked towards the back.

**"She's fine not much as a scratch she went to the falls to wash real quick."**

Gatts sighed in relief and looked around Jonas was sitting on a indention of the cave he was in normal clothing and had bandges wrapped on his head. His eyes were still the same pierceing green and his hair shoulder length.

**"You truly are strong normal men would be dead after what happened to you."**

Casca came up from the caves falls and saw Gatts sitting up and awake tears in her eyes she ran and wrapped her arms around him.

**"GATTS!"**

Gatts wrapped his arm around her and kissed her gently on the forhead.

**"Jonas thank you for saveing her."**

Jonas laughed and shrugged.

**"Me I didn't save her Jake did."**

Gatts looked at Jonas then Casca who nodded.

**"Then I should thank him where is that bastard?"**

Jonas looked away and Casca looked towards the other side of the cave.

**"He left with his injuries and all he left without a word but when we came back he seemed different."**

Jonas turned and looked at Gatts then the cave.

**"It's been a few days since then Jake awoke a two days before you so he's long gone. I'm staying here to help you I want revenge for my friends and I think you might as well."**

Gatts looked at Casca remembering what Griffith had planned to do he felt the fury grow.

**"Yeah I don't plan and sit here with him and those creatures wandering this world."**

**

* * *

**

Jake looked at the sky at the stars and the moon he felt the pain in his left shoulder and chest he felt his ribs and winced. Jake Carter the Mercenary of Death reduced to this if he could see himself he would probably laugh. His right shoulder stung and he looked at it his blue eyes glanceing at his bandaged body he saw blood seeping through. Jake turned to see spirits coming toward him their malice hate and hunger evident. Jake smiled just as he had thought the brand summoned them the brand allowed Jake to see the brand was meant to make him lose his mind or give himsel to the Apostles to Griffith. Jake felt himself stand he had no weapon not even a knife. But he didn't turn to run he had no intention of going back no intention of being pitied he had left Jonas a letter telling him to get stronger telling him to wait until he had use for him again. Jake looked at the spirits and his rage made him forget his pain his sorrow.

**"You want blood!? You want to feel!? Well let me help you let me help you feel."**

The spirits faultered slightly at the man they moved towards tone it seemed dark it seemed terrible it seemed Demonic.

**"Let me help you feel ..."**

H looked up his eyes red his smile crazed.

**"Terror and Pain!"**

With that he grabbed the closest spirit and with a laugh ripped it in two causeing it to scream the others attacked and Jake laughed and began ripping and crashing into them he felt himself being overtaken but didn't care he laughed and contiued to fight. The spirits tried to stop him but were in turn shocked a human with a brand could fight but only with weapons yet this man fought with his very fists. Then he was sent back by a wave of the spirits he skidded back and felt the rocks cutting into his feet he glared. Then a sword flew from the darkness and imbeded itself in front of him a sword that looked like that of a dark legend black jagged with a guard of spikes and a glowing bloody crystal in its center Jake felt it call to him and reached out and grabbed the grip and lifted the blade it felt light familiar Jake felt the power and smiled.

**"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

The spirits felt the change they moved away but Jake attacked his eyes wild and red he slashed left right his laugh echoing in the fields then the spirits fled they had no intention of continueing this night.

**"You are who I searched for."**

Jake spun around and looked at the woman he hadn't heard or sensed her she wasn't normal he held his ground his red eye's assessing her he slowly got into position ready for an attack.

**"Now that won't due look at you all broken and bloody I can't have that."**

She was in front of him in an instant Jake brought the sword up expecting a slash then was caught off guard as the woman moved the sword away and lightly tapped him on the chest. Jake felt as if he'd been hit by a cannon and flew backwards he slid a few feet and fell to a knee useing his sword to stop the fall. His eyes turning back to cold blue as the pain returned.

**"Shit... What the hell are you?"**

The woman smiled and walked forward her body became alot more evident and Jake saw her curves her scantly clad body and her pale ivory skin. Jake saw this and gripped the sword tighter it was to cold for someone that looked like her to walk around like that. Jake stood up and placed the sword on his shoulder his pain evident but he knew that if he was going to survive he had to ignore it. The woman smiled and walked towards him.

**"A man that stands with those injuries would be called a demon if seen among normal people."**

Jake continued to stand his eyes cold and dark.

**"I see so that is why it grew so well you never were seen as normal your life was full of-"**

Jake was in front of her his sword tip at her throat his eyes cold and blazeing with fury.

**"Shut your mouth and die."**

He stabbed forward through her neck but instead of blood or the sound of fleash ripping he only heard her laugh he looked forward and saw she was gone. Then a arm wrapped around his neck and her breath was on his ear.

**"Don't be so hasty boy I'm not your enemy yet."**

Jake narrowed his eyes and held his ground.

**"Is that so well you have a strange way of showing it."**

She grabbed Jake and spun him around then kissed him Jake pulled back and wiped his mouth but his surprise was evident. The woman smiled and licked her lips.

**"If you survive this you really are the one and if you die to bad you I will just have to find someone else."**

Jake looked at her holding the sword.

**"What the hell are you-"**

Jake felt his heartbeat echo his eyes widened and a burning sensation filled his body Jake fell to a knee and dropped the sword he breathed raggedly and then the woman smiled at him.

**"Here it comes the strife that will make you or break you."**

With that Jake screamed his body burned and a pain he'd never felt reached into him his blue eyes turned red and tears of blood poured from them he arched and screamed and ripped and teared the ground he screamed and turned towards the woma who merely watched.

**_"This pain I can't take it its to much... I should just..."_**

Griffith flashed into his mind his smug smile his sword his power and he saw himself laying in his own blood dead with Griffith laughing returning to his human form with false light and wings Jake felt himself looking at his dead form and then he walked over to it.

**_"That's right I should've died here I did die here... Jake Carter the Mercenary of Death died in hell before but now I have a second chance. _**

The Griffith turned towards him and flew at him with his sword Jake smiled and grabbed the sword stopping Griffith.

**_"I will make the mercenaries paradice. I don't care if destiny is absolute I don't care if you have fate I'll take it and destroy it."_**

The sword Jake had held appeared in his hand and Jake looked at it and smiled.

**_"I was drowned in my powerlessness my inability to hold you off to even hurt you severly made me question myself."_**

Jake stabbed through Griffiths chest and Griffith dissappeared Jake smiled and turned towards his dead body.

**_"Destiny said that that was my fate but I'm still standing... I won't die and I will survive all in the name of killing that man and changing fate..."_**

She watched him his back arching to the point where it would snap as he jerked and turned she sighed he was going to fail just like all the others. Then he stopped screaming but still stayed like he was. She felt a dark pressence come from him and then he roared.

**"I...Will...Not...Die...GRIFFITH!!!"**

He pulled up and stood straight his eyes were red and he roared a demonic roar and his body became covered in black energy. He was covered in it started to form around him and take shape he roared at the heavens and then the energy solidified. She stared at him her eyes filled with awe. He was covered from the neck down in ebon black armor that was like a second skin, his leggings had a human skull on the right his left leg a demons. He had a long black cloak on his back clasped by two fangs his gauntlets were like claws pointed and sharp his hair had grown out and become a mane. His armor had the emblem of a raven on his chest. The woman smiled her eyes red she walked forward and reached out.

**"After that your mind must be gone and you are nothing but a shell nothing but mine."**

Jake's gauntleted hand grabbed her wrist and her eyes widened.

**"Don't think so."**

The sword was in his hand and he slashed she jumped back and looked at him in shock. His eyes were blue and he had a smile his hair was like a mane and the sword glowed darkly.

**"How did you survive and stay sane? How can you still be you!?"**

Jake smiled and placed his hand on his right shoulder and then the brand appeared.

**"I have a little motivation that keeps me from loseing it."**

He smiled but faltered slightly at a dark chuckle he could only hear.

**"You will be a good boy and serve me or I will be forced to kill you boy."**

Jake smiled and put the sword on his shoulder his body eminateing the dark chaotic energy. The woman glared and dissappeared.

**_"I can see it."_**

He blocked her a smile growing as she attacked faster then any mortal could see her and block them the power from the blows were nothing to him he smiled and pushed her off. She slid and slammed into a tree. She looked at him in shock and Jake smiled at her his sword at her throat.

**"Well isn't this interesting...I seem to have gained a bit of power thanks to you."**

He smiled down at her as she shakily got up.

**"I can help you get better control of that power if you let me live."**

He looked at her with the same eyes as always cold and hollow.

**"How is that I beat you like this with ease."**

She smiled and pulled out a leather book.

**"I can make deals and heal you after battles for prices if you let me live I can help you!"**

She then pulled out a book and handed it to him Jake looked at it and silently read.

**"The Souls of Humanity?"**

She smiled and nodded.

**"This book holds secrets of humanity things that can make you stronger then anyone it also can only be used by beings like us. Now will you show me mercey?"**

Jake nodded and turned then he stopped his eyes turning red and a demonic smile crossing his face. Jake spun and stabbed the woman through the chest and she looked at him in shock.

**"You said you'd show mercy?"**

Jake looked at the book and didn't even glance at her.

**"Yeah I did and you really were stupid enough to think i would the only reason I didn't take your head at that moment was to see if you had any more power. Seems I was right now die."**

He pulled the blade free and walked away his smile dark the woman stared at his back and she saw it two huge black feathered wings.

**_"The demon of Chaos... I knew he would be magnificent... I can't die here..."_**

She closed her eyes and then dissappeared Jake continued walking his armor changing become normal black plate and his hair became short.

**"_So it only appears when I'm angry or in need of it."_**

He smiled and walked back towards the cave he needed to be careful though the resent events had changed him all be it for the better now because he knew full well that with the armor he stood alot closer to Griffith then before. But he doubted Gatts choices and would rather not fight the man at least not yet he smiled and then felt a twinge of pain on his shoulder he glanced at it and saw the mark and smiled.

**"You need something?"**

The skull knight atop his horse would cause any man to shake or feel doubt creep on them but Jake had never allowed these to play a part in his mind and for some reason unlike before he saw the knight not as a strong possible ally but an enemy of the worst kind.

**_"You made became what I knew you would I see.."_**

Jake laughed and shrugged.

**"I was forced to live through this I wasn't about to die from such an attack then I gained everything back my power my body and even a new book and armor."**

The knight only looked at him this time he could see it the dark spark had become an inferno barly held in cheak the man before him was strong but even he didn't grasp the severity of this new power.

**_"You will know in time what you have done is only going to bring disaster and death upon your head."_**

Jake laughed and the knight watched him noticeing the flames grow. Jake put a hand to his face and laughed harder.

**"You say I will die that only disaster will follow. Good let it come disaster calls chaos and if that is what happens then let it. Understand this skull knight I will do as I please and I don't care what you say."**

His eye's were red and smiled at the Knight.

**"I plan on killing the gods hand so we're on the same team at the moment... So don't annoy me dead man."**

With that Jake walked back towards the cave his eyes returning to normal.

**_"He is strong and will be a good ally but after all he's done can I truly trust his words?"_**

Jake contnuied walking and ignored the fact that he had lost control slightly back there. He heard the voice of his past its dark whisper that had always lingured long ago now seemed to have become louder but he ignored it. What could possibly go wrong with him as strong as he was now.

* * *

**A/N: Revised version expect the other chapters to change slightly as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter take's place seven years after chapter one hope you like it. Disclaimer I do not own Berserk only Jake and Jonas and Eris.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Darkness

Rain fell from the sky a shadowy figure walked on the rode a cloak and hood over him hiding his features he walked past countless corpses on the road not even giving them a glance then came upon two huge opened gates stood ominously the sign of the church atop it. The stranger looked at it and shook his head silently and walked in. The streets were empty he could feel the fear and terror in the air.

**_"So this towns just the same as the last terror and fear."_**

He walked towards the tavern and quickly opened the door, He instantly felt the looks as he walked in his armored boots echoing in the silence. He sat at the bar and placed a gold coin on the bar.

**"Ale and a bowl of stew."**

The tavern keeper took the coin and placed a mug in front of him the stranger took the ale and drank noticeing the eyes on his back. He waited for the stew and when it was put in front of him he ate. He sat there and waited until the men saw he was just a stranger and returned to their conversations. He smiled and listened.

**"I hear another girl was found skinned alive."**

**"Ever since that damn duke came here it's been like that but thanks to the church he can't be touched."**

The stranger smiled again and took a swig then the door burst open and five men in armor marked by the church came in.

**"We have come by order of the Duke to take Miss Caroline with us to meet with him."**

He saw the keepers face pale and then the 15 year old girl next to him dropped the mug.

**"Not mi Daughter please."**

The stranger watched as the men walked over and took the girls arm then he smiled a idea in his head.

**"Make the meal free and five gold coins."**

The men looked at him with confusion then the tavern keeper looked at him with hope.

**"Yes I pay that and more!"**

The stranger smiled and turned towards the five.

**"Five men and one with the girl as a hostage... Shit to easy."**

With that the stranger attacked his hand's shot out from the cloak and grabbed the two closest by their throats and with quick and cold blood ripped out there wind pipes. The three men fell backward gurgleing blood the other two attacked with theirswords but the stranger was ready and threw two knives the one on the right took it in the head the other in the eye. Only the commander holding the girl the commander laughed nervously and put his sword at her throat.

**"Move and I kill her understand!"**

The stranger smiled under his hood and drew a wicked black sword the blade was meant to rend and cut steel the blade seemed to be a mouth of teeth and the bloody red crystal that seemed to glow with antecipation for the kill.

**"You don't seem to grasp your situation you can kill her and I wouldn't care. But you see then my pay is affected and then you die as a way to pay for it. So whats it going to be?"**

The girl took advantage of his indecsion and kicked the man and tried to run the man let go and stabbed forward his arm fell off blood fountaining he looked at the man his sword coming towards his face.

**"Demon..."**

The sword cut through and the mans top half of his head flew off. Suddenly a womans laughter filled the tavern.

**"As always you kill with no mercy."**

The stranger turned along with everyone else. A beutiful woman with pale skin and raven black hair was smileing at him.

**"Who are you?"**

The man sighed and sat back down ignoreing the fact he'd just killed five men without a hint of mercy. But the girl he'd saved continued to press on trying to get information from the woman.

**"Didn't I kill you woman?"**

The woman smiled a dark smile and brought her face close to his.

**"If you could kill me I wouldn't stay with you."**

The stranger glared at her and pushed her away the woman danced around him with a smile.

**"Go to hell already."**

**"No."**

With that he slashed and she vanished everyone gasped but the stranger merely spit.

**"Is she human?"**

The man sighed and pulled the hood back. He had short sandy blond hair and cold blue eyes that told of a hard and ruthless life.

**"If she were that would've solved my problems years ago."**

He took a swig of ale and looked at the girl. She blushed and Jake smiled but not with lust but a cold calculative smile.

**"So what's the Duke been doing that has the town spooked?"**

The people grew silent and the man smiled.

**"My name is Jake I'm just a mercenary on a job at the moment and I like to have all my info in line alright."**

This calmed them down Jake smiled a fake smile then noticed a man listening intently the mark of the cross evident Jake smiled that would work as well.

**"The Duke was always cruel but after a strange eclpise he changed he started to skin girls and other horrible things and even rumors of him turning women inside out then devouring them have been heard."**

Jake sat with a look of deep thought then watched the man leave then with a smile grabbed the man whos head he'd cut off and began removing the armor.

**"This man seems to be my job so I'll be going."**

With that he left leaveing the group in silence. He walked on the road of to the castle the Duke stayed in then stopped and noticed Caroline following him he smiled a dark smile and sat down. caroline walked up to him and sat down he handed her dry meat and sighed.

**"You should'nt have come."**

She shook her head and Jake sighed but inside he smiled her stupidity was perfect. After she ate she curled near the fir and fell asleep. The woman appears behind him and wraps her arms around him.

**"Jake are you always so nice."**

Jake glanced at her and ignored her.

**"Eris you have to be smarter I could careless if the girl dies but she is useful at the moment."**

Eris smiled and looked out at the dark and frowned.

**"Oh damn I planned to flirt a little."**

Jake felt the brand burn and he smiled he quickly took out a book and placed it next to the girl then he drew his sword. Demonic spirits made their ways towards him and he smiled his eyes cold but full of anticipation.

**"Wow a little more then last night."**

With that he began to attack moving with inhuman speed and power his eyes glowing red and the crystal illuminated his armor and himself Eris felt herself shiver at the sight the man had always been scary but with the power in him now and that sword he was terrifying. She shuddered in memory of the armor Jake was at the moment in normal armor of a man named Goto's work. But if he summoned the armor to him she truly would be electrified she had been right to choose him as the armors user.

**_"A demon of destruction who will only bring chaos the Raven of Darkness."_**

The spirits lay broken and he raised his sword and the blades red crystal glowed and with agonized screams that filled the night they entered the sword Jake smiled and laughed through it all. He smiled darkly and then sheathed the sword and walked back he noted Eris had left and that the girl was still asleep how even Jake didn't know but he sat down and closed his eyes the spirits would be back but not tonight.

**_"How many more nights can I do this...How much more can I take?"_**

Jake fell into sleep but behind him Eris watched her eyes seeing it a demonc looking version of Jake stood behind him a mouth of fangs and red eyes stared at the man the armor of Chaos covering his body along with the mane of hair.

**_"He really is the perfect choice."_**

Caroline awoke to find herself on cold wet grass she turned to see Jake asleep as well she moved and Jake awoke instantly his blue eyes looking at her.

**"So you finally woke up I've been waiting."**

She smiled and Jake only turned and grabbed an emblem of the church from his bag he took it and placed it on his armor's shoulder.

**"Listen if I'm to have this work you will have to be my prisoner it will be dangerous so take that book on the ground and hold on to it."**

Caroline did and Jake smiled then with that he tied her wrists loosely and they went up to the Dukes castle. Jake felt his shoulder burn as they neared he felt the pain of the brand but ignored it and looked to his side to see that most of the guards were now diciples. They walked to the Dukes great hall and saw him sitting on the chair smileing he took a goblet and drank.

**"I see you have brought me my prize my faithful one."**

Jake only nodded the Duke smiled and then snapped his fingers with that the room filled with his soldiers Jake didn't panic while Caroline screamed and held the book closer.

**"You truly are stupid to think I didn't have spies in the town I already sent word to the church and the pagans will die of corse the women will be sent to me. But you and her will die here."**

Jake smiled darkly and crossed his arms.

**"Your right it would've been very stupid but..."**

Suddenly the book in Carolines hands glow and Caroline eyes widen in terror.

**"Why do you think I brought her along."**

Suddenly the soldiers were cut down Caroline her eyes red and wild she screamed and a sword similar to Jake's but jagged and broken and warped she cut through them screaming the Duke watched with shock his eyes glowing then with all the men dead Caroline stopped she was breathing heavily and her eyes still held the vacancy.

**"Those who hold the text will lose themselves if near one of the choosen this book will bring out the demon of chaos in all of us."**

Jake walked to her and she smiled stupidly at him Jake took the book from her then with red eyes and a sick smile snapped her neck and tossed her to the Duke.

**"Bang."**

Without warning her body swelled and the Duke looked down and he roared as Caroline exploded. Jake stood there watching as the blood and flame smoldered leaveing only dust. Jake with a sick expression drew his sword and the glared at the smoke as a huge spike came from it. Jake slashed and the spike flew towards the side. Jake felt his brand pain him and placed his hand to it.

**"Inferior little mortal now you shall die!"**

The Duke had changed he was huge with a multitude of spikes covering his body. His head was still their but covered in small spikes the rest of his body though was like a spiked rat. He charged and Jake slashed the man took the slash blocking it with his spikes. He laughed and threw his fist hitting Jake full on Jake coughed blood and slammed into the wall. He stood in time and dived out of the way as five spikes slammed into the wall.

**_"Damn the explosion didn't work as well as I had hoped she just wasn't good enough but this thing he must have a weakness."_**

Jake rolled again dodgeing spikes then without warning a diciple grabbed Jake his body torn but still alive Jake.

**"Master Attack!"**

**"Shit!"**

The Duke raised his fists and hit Jake was slammed slashed and impaled his armor and cloack riped apart. He flew against the wall the diciple some how still alive laughed.

**"So you were a sacrifice and thought of getting revenge. But how can a mortal win against those choosen by fate."**

Jake laughed blood poured from his wounds and the brand bled as well his body had been battered and slashed but he laughed.

**"Fate you say... Well here what I think of your fate..."**

Eris watched and felt her smile return she saw Jake raise his hand to his face and she knew it was coming the thing she loved and wanted at the same time.

**"Awaken and show them their deaths."**

His body glowed and the diciple on his back seemed surprised as the armor that had been destroyed seem to return then it shifted and changed becoming spicked and black his body became covered in armor and the sword glowed at the power. He reached back and grabbed the diciple by the face and with a smile crushed the things skull with his clawed gauntlets.

**"Chaos awaken."**

With that he threw the corpse away and smiled his red eyes cold. The Duke launched his spikes Jake his hand a blur knocked them away his smile and red eyes sadistic.

**"You get two more chances."**

The Duke roared and threw his huge spicked fist and Jake raised his hand and stopped the attack his smile changeing to boredom and anger.

**"If this is it you aren't as good as I thought."**

Jake pushed the Duke back and the man flew back slamming into the wall his eyes full of fear he turned to retreat but Jake was in front of him his sword glowing and his eyes cold blue.

**"You are not worth the effort I put in now die."**

With that he slashed the Duke his sword cutting a huge Jagged agonizing cut on the demon then with his inhuman speed he leapt atop the Dukes shoulders and stabbed into his neck.

**"Now tell me where are the Gods Hand and I'll make this quick."**

The Duke looked at him his demonic eyes filled with fear and terror of the man he had seconds ago believed nothing.

**"I am only an apostle I have barely any knowledge of them except that they will not forgive you for this transgression."**

Jake closed his eyes and the Duke thought he had scared the man but a dark fury rose from the man and the mans hair grew out to a mane and when he opened his eyes they were burning red once again and full of a chaotic rage that seemed to eminate from him the sword guard closed onto the Dukes neck the spikes entering his fleash.

**"Now for the fun bit."**

The Spickes began to move up and down and sqeeze slowly the Duke screamed as Jake smiled blood spraying on his face his features becoming more and more demonic then the Dukes head flew from his body. The body shuddered and fell and Jake walked down and looked at the dying head and smiled.

**"You now I remember the rumors were true a man who brings death and chaos where ever he treads. The man branded but still lives."**

Jake turned his body covered in darkness his eyes blood red and a sadistic smile his armor shadowed and his sword raised above the Dukes head.

**"The Mercenary of Chaos Jake..."**

The sword stopped inches from the Dukes face the Duke looked up to see cold blue eyes instead of red looking down on him he backed up and smiled.

**"Looks like you have a couple of vistors."**

The room filled with the spirits of women and they grabbed the Duke who screamed as his body was ripped apart and his soul pulled out and dragged into the darkness. Then he noticed two spirits looking at him Caroline and an older girl.

**"Why?"**

With that they disappeared Jake laughed then the armor dissolved and he fell to a knee his wound's healed partially but still there. But he smiled and walked out of the castle as it began to shake from the force of the vengeful spirits that had also died there. He looked at it and smiled.

**"So does it hurt?"**

Eris smiled behind him Jake turned and glared at her.

**"Just fix me up."**

She smiled seductively.

**"You know the price."**

Jake thought on it then his shoulders sagged and he pulled her mouth to his and gave her a kiss. Then without warning his wounds healed and his armor and cloak repaired and appeared. He pulled away and spit while Eris smiled giddly and seemed to glow.

**"Damn it."**

With that he walked back to the town. He walked up the road and found the town burned its road in had dead everywhere hanging from make shift poles he noted the burnt areas as well the Vatican had been through.

**"You know this is your fault Jake."**

He smiled and kept walking until he reached the other side and saw the road fork off and the setting sun there would be alot of spirits tonight.

**"Which way which way?"**

Eris looked at him and knew he was trying to decide which town or city to go to next and she smiled as well she had a good place it was in a very dark area she had heard that a dark priest lived there with his only child. She saw Jake turn towards its direction and felt the dark excitement grow.

* * *

**A/N: So evil I am bad. Hope you like this chapter and if you thought this was evil wait till chapter three. Also revised slightly.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Fathers Love

The caravan moved on slowly their haunted faces and sick walking while the ones with wagons drove on. Jake leaned back on the canopy and looked out into the people behind them. He had been walking down the road when he'd chanced upon the caravan and gotten himself hired as its guard. He was heading towards the city of Valanas the city of fear as it was known know thanks to the Count who everyday had women and men killed for being pagans. But the real reason Jake headed that way was because of the other rumor that Eris had whispered to him before vanishing again. That the man had become like that during an eclipse 7 years ago.

**"Are you sure we should trust this man?"**

Jake was annoyed by the constant doubt and dread he could feel from the people he had no intention of doing a thing unless he had to but if they got on his nerves he would get rid of them. Jake looked up and saw dark figures looking down at them.

**_"Damn it I was just getting to rest."_**

Arrows fell onto the caravan and the people panicked until the bandits surronded them they cut down any who resisted and when it was over had them in a circle. The women were grabbed and the men began to enjoy themselves when the other five opened up the front wagons canopy and a sword came out the back of his skull. All the bandits turned to see a man walk from the wagon.

**"Sixty bandits not a small group not a big group no matter you went and pissed me off."**

The bandits drew their weapons and Jake smiled his cold eyes looking at them and causeing a few to step back. Jake smiled at their fear and attacked cutting through them his blade dismembering and cutting into them like a beast feasting. The Bandits ran back and many of the survivers cheered then Jake saw it the air filled with arrows Jake grabbed a survivor and held him the arrows slammed into the man and the last survivors and Jake waited until they stopped the blood from the dead man pouring on him.

**"That had to of worked look at that all piled up and-"**

Jake stabbed from his corpse shield and the bandits had enough and ran for their lives. Jake looked around the bloody field and noticed that the city was over the hill. With a shrug he trucked through the corpses and grabbed a barrel of water and quickly washed away the blood. He turned towards the city and began to walk his cloak swirling with the wind. Eris laughed and walked behind him appearing from the darkness and stepping over the corpses to him.

**"Always a mess when you are involved."**

Jake glanced back to see Eris smileing at him. He ignored her and walked away his eyes cold. He entered the city through its gates his hood up hiding his features as he walked into the dark city he watched as people hurried to the square with haunted eyes. Jake walked behind them to the scene of a woman screaming as her head was cut off and rolled towards the crowd. Jake looked up to see a fat ugly man smiling down at the scene. Jake looked down at the severed head and walked to it and picked it up looking at the terrified and vengeful eyes he felt pain from the brand and smiled darkly.

**"Hey you what the hell are you doing?"**

Jake turned and stabbed the guy in the face and then threw the head at the man. He caught it and looked at the forehead the brand of the sacrifice was slashed through. He looked down at the man who had walked away laughing.

**"What are you fools doing get that man."**

His guards ran after him and he smiled at the mark.

**"So the Mercenary of Chaos came to my city...It will be good to get rid of our old enemy."**

Jake walked into an open area he felt a dark plesure at the known fact that the apostle was so obvious and turned to see the guards charging his way he smiled and looked at the men his cold blue eyes looking into their eyes.

**"You are under arrest under the charge of heresy. If you resist we cannot gurantee your safety."**

Two men moved in and placed their swords at his throat Jake drew his sword and slashed cutting the men down each fell their eyes shocked and Jake smiled and looked at the others who showed a new fear. He placed his sword on his shoulders and smiled coldly at the men.

**"My god look at that sword!"**

Jake smiled and charged cutting through the men with ease. They were normal soldiers barely worth the effort and nothing compared to the Diciples and Apostles. He turned and slashed the man raised his sword only to watch it cut through and into him.

**"What is that sword it cuts through steel and look at the wounds left by it."**

Two archers took aim and prepared to fire.

**"We can't have that."**

Eris stood behind them and shoved her hand into their heads each mans eyes turned red and they fired at their comrades.

**"WHAT!?"**

Jake glanced back and scoffed then attacked cutting down four other men when a huge warhammer slammed into the ground. Eris looked down and saw a man twice Jake's size smiling at him he was covered head to toe with armor.

**"Thats a good sword but lets see it beat my hammer."**

Jake jumped back dodging the mans wild swings that hit his own troops. Then he felt his back to the wall and looked back his eyes widened.

**"Got ya!"**

The brute's hammer went straight for his cheast and Jake smiled and caught the hammer head with his sword and the hammer exploded sending shrapnel into the mans helmed face the man swore and backed up and felt something at his face.

**"I think you should live."**

With that he shoved his fingers into the helm eye sockets and gouged the mans eyes out. The man screamed and fell back and Jake whipped his hand the blood and eyes fell from his hand.

**"But I like the fact that I'll be the last thing you see in this earth."**

He turned towards the remaining guards and saw that they had no intention of continue and with a sigh Jake walked past them and shook his head. He thought they'd at least be fun. He walked the streets noticeing many of the city folk looking at him with hope.

**"If only they knew what happens when you start a fight."**

Jake glanced to see Eris following him her dress loose and the two archers following her like dogs.

**"Why didn't they die I thought when someone under... Oh I see those two were gone as it was."**

Eris turned and waved her hand and the two men fell and changed into a quiver of arrows and a bow.

**"They were useful I can use these the bow of the heart and arrows of the soul..."**

Jake turned and slipped into the shadows then looked up to the castle his blue eyes scanning for an opening.

**"I can see that if I charged the gate I would hit a slight problem... The other two areas are the possiblity of a damn secreat passage and the servents... My best chance would be the servents..."**

Jake turned to see Eris and the arrows and bow had dissappeared and he silently crossed out her assisstance she would come but not without a price. She had survived his slash and continued to follow him. A spirit of Chaos and powerful at that Jake knew if she were to gain back the book and sword she would be dangerous. But he smiled and slipped silently towards the servents entrance to the castle. She was useful and he had one thing on his side he saw every angle and threat nothing surprised him anymore. The Count sat atop his throne and looked down at his many loyal soldiers each willing to die for him but as he looked he sensed the return of his pursuers the ones he'd sent to capture the mercenary of Chaos. But what he saw was only twenty of the fifty he sent had returned and his captain had his eyes gouged out and had to be carried in.

**"What is the meaning of this?"**

The men looked down and each was silent.

**"It was the man he killed us mercilessly and when the captain tried to defeat him... He destroyed the hammer and then with a sick smile gouged out his eyes."**

The man was in agony and rage at what had happened the count smiled and with a wave dismissed everyone but the Captain he walked down his fat stuby legs thumping. Then with a smile he leaned in to the mans ear.

**"Do you want vengence my dear captain?"**

The man shook his head wildly and the counts hand slipped to the mans eye sockets and changed into a black incect like arm and shoved in to round egg like eyes the captain screamed and wailed as the eyes seared into his fleash then he stopped and opened his black eyes and smiled insanely.

**"Now go my good captain and kill the man who dared blind you."**

Jake walked casually through the servents doors and looked around he was in his armor but had covered it up with the armor of a heavy knight he looked left and right from inside the heavy armors helm.

**_"If I were to fight in this I would probably get killed... Its almost impossible to move but if I want to get that fat bastard with the least amount of trouble this is..."_**

He ducked as a huge warhammer slammed into the wall the man he'd blinded smiled and Jake felt his brand burning and looked at the man's coal black eyes.

**"Ah Shit."**

With that the man roared and slammed him in the chest Jake flew back and slammed through the wall and blood flew from his mouth.

**_"Damn it I can't move in this damn thing and now I can't even get out!"_**

The giant man smiled and Jake saw his huge bloody fanged grin. His hammer warping and becoming the mans arm. Jake slumped the attack knocking him slightly out of it. The the air seemed to grow hot.

**"You really shouldv'e died..."**

The armor glowed and bulged the giant backed up his black eyes showing his shock. Jake laughed and then it's chest bulged and black armored claws burst out and opened it and then cold blue glowing and he ripped the armor away. His sword appeared in his hand and the big man smiled wildly.

**"Lets have some fun and bring Chaos!"**

His body sent a wave of energy and the armor finished Jake smiled and charged.

**"RAGHH!"**

The two with inhuman speed connected weapons blow after blow not yeilding Jake smiled and then slammed the dark blade into the mans arm. The brute roared and grabbed Jake by his throat Jake looked down at the claw like hand he smiled with blood red eyes and grabbed the arm then with inhuman strength crushed it. Then threw him into the wall Jake smiled and then with a laugh began to punch the man in the chest over and over black blood spraying all over him.

**"Come on come on come on!"**

The man roared and his arms regenerated and he slammed his arms into Jake's side Jake spit blood but and roared stabbing his sword into the mans neck.

**"DIE!"**

The guard slammed on the neck and started to cut the man like a saw until his head flew from his body and then he burned away until only his armor remained. Jake stood then spit out some blood and turned towards the hall his eyes still red and completly demonic.

**"He is coming."**

The guards stood in front of the stair case leading to the counts throne room they drew swords and they felt a ominous feeling of darkness the men outside the door started to scream and the others felt their fear grow. Then the door crashed open and a dead guard his body disembowled landed in front of them. He stood there a soldier struggleing to free himself from the iron grasp the mans eyes were Blood Red and full of a sick satisfaction his sword glowing black the crystal blood red.

**"Now then..."**

He snapped the mans neck and he slumped Jake relesed the corpse and turned towards the men his eyes sending chills down their spines.

**"Get the hell out of my way."**

The guards stood their ground then Jake smiled.

**"I was hoping you'd be stupid."**

He attacked cutting away his blade quick deadly and accurate the thirty that had stood now began to fall and Jake ignored their screams for mercy until each lay dead or dying. He looked up at the stairs and ran his boots thundering he opened the door and walked into the throne and saw the Count smiling at him. Jake only placed his sword onto his shoulder.

**"So you made it Chaos..."**

Jake smiled and slashed the air and a huge steel spear fell in half.

**"An insect Apostle I haven't faced your type before."**

Then with that the man changed his body long and sleek he smiled his face surrounded by a see through shell and his body covered in sharp sickle arms and pincers. Jake smiled and charged his blade coming down he hit but instead of flesh a loud clang resounded and Jake swore as his blade bounced back and then a sickle hit him sending him crashing through two pillars Jake didn't move blood poured from his head.

**"Stupid mortal unlike the others you've faced I have stood strong for over seven years!"**

Jake laughed and stood blood pouring down his face and he smiled his eyes blazeing.

**"So for seven years you've killed tortured and eaten humans correct?"**

The Count smiled.

**"Yes and I shall add your skull to my plate."**

Jake laughed hard and long the Count stared at him in confusion.

**"Well did you tell your daughter?"**

The Count looked at him in confusion then relizeation.

**"No..."**

Jake pointed and the Count turned to see his Daughter staring at him fear and horror filled her eyes and as he moved towards her she screamed and ran. Jake laughed his cold laugh enraged him and his pincers shot out and Jake smiled and charged his speed inhuman and he slashed with all his force and cut the shell protecting the Counts head and gave him a small cut then with a grunt was sent flying and slammed into the pillars again. But he rolled into a hidden position and spat breathing heavily.

**_"Damn it that was to shallow... I keep getting hit like that and its over what can I use to get..."_**

The Counts Daughter was laying in a pool of her blood a piece of rock in her side. He quickly rolled over and bent over her and a smile crossed his face.

**"Eris I have a deal for you."**

Eris appeared here it was what she needed not the rational jake but the Demon that inhabited him she smiled.

**"What is the deal?"**

Jake smiled and pointed at the girl.

**"I need her voice and thats it what would that require?"**

Eris smiled and pointed at him.

**"You must seal the armor and slash the brand and I will leave you."**

Jake smiled and without hesitation pulled the armor down and slit the brand he didn't even wince.

**"I want a way to unseal it then we continue."**

Eris smiled and nodded and handed him another book that seemed different. He didn't care and took the green sphere Eris held.

**"Now what shall you do?"**

Jake looked down at the dying girl and a sick thought came to mind.

**"I have a very fun idea."**

The Count looked for him his eyes full of pain sorrow and rage. He roared and slammed the pillars. His Daughter's voice started to call to him.

**"Father!"**

He turned to see her looking over at him from behind rubble she called to him and he smiled running to her his eyes blind to her dull eyes. He closed in then she started to stand as he closed the gap she smiled and he smiled then he saw her neck and saw something was wrong as the sword pierced his shell and clamped down and in an instant cut his head from his shell his body fell and he looked up to see his Daughter looking down at him. Then he looked closer and saw a black figure behind her he blinked his eyes and his eyes widened as he saw his nightmare. His Daughter did look down at him but only her head with Jake's hand shoved into it like a puppet.

**"Father you don't look so good."**

He heard her voice and Jake sat in front of him his smile dark and then he saw that the man was imitateing his daughters voice.

**"What do you think of my new hand puppet? I think it needs a little more streatch don't you? Damn thing won't move right."**

The Count cried his tears of blood pouring down his cheeks but Jake only smiled and removed his hand from the head and with a dark smile crushed the head the blood raining down on the Count.

**"Hey drink up I thought Apostles loved this stuff? hmm aw damn."**

Jake smiled the Apostle had died his face was human his body as well Jake smiled darkly and stood. Then his eyes shot back to normal and Erises laugh filled the room.

**"Deals a deal now pay up fool."**

Then the armor returned to his old state and the wounds began to burn and he fell to his knees then coughed the blood but he stood and walked to the exit the people of the city looked at him and cheered Jake smiled but not from the cheers but from how well the battle had gone he turned and saw Eris her eyes cold and for the first time disgusted. Jake smiled then with a groan fell forward the people were'nt stupid he knew they'd fix him up. He only knew that Eris was not going to heal him for that deal he'd made.

**_"To sacrifice an innocent girl to gain your plans and ambition. Who is the Apostle and who is the human now?"_**

Jake smiled his world fadeing.

**_"I am the demon...I follow any path that leads to my win and this girl is only a way to take."_**

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is Chapter 3 as you can see Jake is loseing to his darkness even his rational thought but soon things will change. The Vatican has sent a Knight brigade for him and the Black Swordsman. Revised like hell this explains the plot better trust me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bargains and Choices

Jake awoke to the same girls tending his wounds for three days he'd slept peacefully his brand blocked by the slashed brand keeping the spirits away but as he looked at the brand he saw the slash hadn't healed the slash he'd made. He waited for the girls to leave and with a grunt sat up. He looked around and saw his armor the villagers had removed it to get to his wounds but Jake felt a little out of place without it.

**_"I see your awake."_**

Jake turned and saw the skull knight his dark eyes looking at him.

**"Hmpf come to give me a lecture knight?"**

The skull knight walked to him and placed a cold gauntleted finger on the brand Jake felt the pain and ignored it.

**_"To slash the brand is to slash the soul you do know this?"_**

Jake knew the moment he'd done it to make the deal he'd felt as if his body was screaming but it had kept the spirits away but Jake still felt the pain.

**"I had to choose and this worked out for the best."**

The skull knight turned and went to the door when he looked back to Jake.

**_"An anger out of control. A bloodlust that can't be sated. A darkness that only grows. You know of what i speak of correct?"_**

Jake stood silently at those words he remembered the last battle the dark fury the loss of thought even the bargain was still there.

**"I have no armor any longer until I find someone to relese it so why do you pester me dead man?"**

The skull knight saw the dark cold look in Jake's blue eyes and turned away.

**_"If you lose to that beast within you I shall kill you myself."_**

Jake didn't say a word and turned to the armor his back to the knight that had vanished like air.

**"You and everyone else... All are enemies to me and I already lost any chance of redemption."**

Jake slipped the armor on ignoring the pain of his injuries he slipped his sword into the shethe on his back and turned to the door and with a dark look walked out. The villagers watched as Jake left his armored boots echoing then they cheered and Jake didn't stop or aknowledge them as he left. He walked for a few miles then entered the forest his eyes darting to the right as and arrow flew and hit his bicep Jake looked at it his eyes blured then he grabbed it and pulled it out.

**_"The deal is until someone reads from the book your armor will not awaken and you shall never gain my help again."_**

Jake looked at the kinghts the sign of the church covering them and broke the arrow with a squeeze.

**"Bitch has bad timeing."**

Then the leader of the group walked forward he could tell she was a woman by her armor and drew his sword.

**"Mercenary of Chaos...Swordsman of Destruction... The demon of Chaos... We fianlly found you."**

Jake frowned and looked at the knights.

**"I don't remember doing anything to any priests...recently."**

The girl removed her helm revealing her face a pure emerald green eyed glare was directed at him her skin was fair and also black hair was held in the helm. Jake looked for the jeweled sword that most knights used and was surprised to see the woman weilded a sword of actual fighting capablities.

**"So girl this small group might I ask the title?"**

She smiled and with a wave the knights attacked and Jake smiled as well the girl was quick to order the attack and didn't allow any time for him to think. She was interesting.

**"If you want it that way. I must have really pissed off the Pope"**

Jake fought but felt his movements were slower then usual Jake swore and started to back away he saw that he didn't like his chances the wounds from the count and the brand were to much without his other ability.

**_"I have one choice take the girl and I can use her as a hostage."_**

He slashed cutting down five men who had been to zealous and with a charge he sprinted toward her his blood leaking down his side and arm and forehead from his reopened wounds. The woman saw him coming and with a dark smile she drew her sword and blocked Jake demonic sword. Jake saw her smile and then he saw his folly as two men with spears slammed them into his sides. Jake felt the blows they weren't fatal but dibilitating he felt the two men smile and saw the girl back away her sword at his throat.

**"It seems your not all the others and rumors said you were Mercenary of Chaos."**

Jake puked out blood and he felt the dark rage at her comment bubble up. He raised his sword and cut away the spear to his right and threw a knife into the others throat and then as he fell decapitated the other man. Jake smiled at her stunned look then he saw his vision go. He fell to a knee and felt her edge closer her men as well. Jake grabbed the long spear in his side and with a roar pulled it free. then quickly threw the spear into a man to close. Then with a roar he attacked the girl slashing at her all reason gone.

**"DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!"**

She backed away and her sword began to crack and his wild blue eyes saw it and with a huge swing hit the sword shattering it she fell back and closed her eyes waiting for the blow that would take her life.

**"Shit..."**

He fell forward and landed next to her she looked down and saw him his eyes closed and she quickly ordered her men to bind his arms. Then with a quick look over him she ordered his wounds tended he had to be alive the inquisition wanted a word. Eris watched and smiled and watched as Jake was tended her eyes dark she was dark but Jake had made a deal even she found disgusting but he'd taken her life almost. She smiled and left what happened to Jake was not her problem. Jake awoke and tried to streatch and hit bars he looked at the bars and registered the cave.

**"Aw what the Fuck."**

He looked around and saw that he'd been captured but felt the bandages he looked around and saw the sun was still up and silently swore it looked to be about three hours. Jake turned to see four knights walking to him.

**"Alright don't worry I won't do a thing."**

They unlocked the cage and Jake stepped out and let them bound his hands in chains he noted the fact he only had pants on but concluded to leave that alone. Jake allowed them to drag him to the head tent and found the girl commander smileing at him.

**"I wanted to talk to you in private you can chain him to the post right there and the guard will enter if I need help."**

The man did as he was ordered and left without a word Jake smiled.

**"Loyal to the core very rare in this time."**

They stared at each other only for a moment then she turned away Jake noted her armor was off and her figure was good. He looked at her hair and remembered her eyes.

**"So you want to ask questions right?"**

She turned and nodded.

**"Yes first why have you killed and brought the end of so many villages and cities. Many people have died because of you."**

Jake yawned and looked at her his cold eyes showing only his annoyance. Then he yawned again.

**"I did what I did and used any means even if people with no idea died because of it."**

She looked at him with her eyes and Jake felt himself look away as if he was looking at a unbearably bright light.

**"Alright so explain this what are these weapons for?"**

Jake saw his sword knives and smiled.

**"For killing the things you call angels and miricles."**

Jake felt the cold stare and didn't yeild his cold eyes meeting hers then she turned and picked up the one thing Jake had forgotten about. The Book he looked at her his eyes wide as she opened it.

**"This book I could call you a pagan you understand this correct."**

Jake was shocked but kept his wits.

**"Isn't that what your calling me anyway?"**

She sighed and walked up to him and punched him in the gut Jake didn't flinch and she smiled.

**"No I was looking at a man that I could use on my side a man the church could use."**

Jake laughed and shook his head at the thought. Then with a glance at the book he sighed.

**"So where are you going to drag me to?"**

She turned and looked at him then to the east.

**"The Tower of Conviction."**

Jake actually laughed then looked down.

**"Shit..."**

The last place he wanted to go a place where refugees from the plague had been going. Jake also knew it was the last place a an like him belonged. The woman took his look of shock as depression and Jake didn't care in all truth the only way he would get out of this was by waiting.

**"So then what choice do I have I say no I go I say yes I go... Shit both suck but I think I'll take the one without me getting strung up... I'll join you."**

She smiled and quickly took his chains and unlocked them Jake rubbed his wrists and gave her a annoyed look then with a sigh he sat down his cold eyes showing that his choice still wasn't making him happy.

**"Now then first I should gain your name correct."**

Jake sighed and gave her a look that told her that he didn't like the situation any more and she in all ways wasn't helping.

**"My name is Jake and that's it."**

The girl smiled and extended her hand.

**"My name is Serena welcome to the Curch."**

* * *

A/N: This was short cause it only needed to show what Jake is stuck with prepare for a time skip. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Berserk only Jake and Serena.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Tower of Conviction

_(one month later)_

Jake smiled as he removed the bandages and looked at his scars. The new ones pink and still pained when touched. Then he ran his han over the scars from Griffith.

**_"My constant reminder of how stupid I truly was..."_**

He clenched his fist and saw the brand had healed. He turned and grabbed his sword from the wagon and walked out of the camp. Serena saw him go and followed she had an investment in this man she needed his sword if she was going to take over the church. Jake walked ignoreing the fact she followed him if she wanted to follow him she'd just put herself in danger.

**_"Hmm I can hear a huge amount of moaning why is that?"_**

He walked up over the dark cliffs and into the dark valley. Then he stopped and laughed slightly. Serena ran up behind him and looked down at the scene he'd seen. To her horror a huge amount of people were down each haveing sex some with more than one person at a time. each moaned with plesure and others screamed out many danced and some cooked a sick looking potion. She brought her hand to her mouth and shuddered in disgust.

**"Interesting... So this is the dark cult I'd heard so much about the cult of lust passion the pagans."**

She turned to see him next to her his blue eyes only showing a dark thought. He looked around then saw her stareing at him.

**"What?"**

She looked away and began to draw her sword when she felt Jake's hand on hers. She looked up and saw he wasn't even looking at her but at the pagans.

**"They may be naked idiots danceing around and fucking but they still out number you also I can tell they don't have everyone here so wipeing them out now would be a waste... Let em think their safe than with every roach in the area take um."**

She looked at him then nodded he was right if she killed everyone of the pagans now they would know and the survivors would move to another place. Jake watched he showed no interest in the activities if anything he seemed to be ploting differnet ways to kill them. Then Jake glanced and saw a woman with bandages covering her face. Serena watched as men wandered to her and then spit in disgust and turn to leave. When the fat one interested in the face under the bandages ripped them off. Serena saw a beutiful woman with long black hair black eyes and bronze skin. Jake stood Serena was shocked to see his usael calm eyes sparked with surprise.

**"Casca!"**

She looked at the woman as her clothes were ripped from her and saw Jake grab his sword and start to move it seemed he knew the woman and had no intentions of watching until she screamed. Jake hated surprises and if Casca was here Gatts had to be close but nothing made sense he countined to get closer his eyes trying to figure.

**_"Whay are toy let this happen Casca why don't you kill these fools?"_**

Then he stopped as the brand started to bleed and hurt he turned to see that dark spirits were heading for them intent on Casca. Jake felt his doubt dissappear he knew full well that only the brand could summon the spirits of the dead. He swore silently and backed off as the pagans were taken over and devoured themselves. Then they turned to Casca and started to move towards her until a bright white light flashed Jake squinted to see but could only make out a sick looking creature then the light and spirits vanished. Jqke felt his brand also stop hurt he watched as the pagans bowed to her Jake smiled darkly as his mind ran two scenarios.

**_"One I help her now and ruin the chance for killing all the pagans or... I use her and kill all the pagans here that would also cause Serena to trust me enough to read from the book and free the seal on my armor."_**

He looked at Casca who was being led away by a normal woman and he saw all the battles they'd fought when he'd been useing the Hawks her passion her skill her beauty. Then he smiled and shook his head.

**_"Sorry Casca in the end a pawn is a pawn and I am the king."_**

Jake smiled and then grabbed Serenas hand ignoreing her struggle and dragged her back to camp then with a cold look.

**"Serena let me ask you now that you saw her do that what would you order your troops to do?"**

She looked at him then back to the way they had gone then with a sigh she ran her hand through her long hair.

**"The best choice is to catch her and burn her."  
**

Jake shook his head Serena was good at stratgy but was to damn pure she saw only what the church saw not the usefulness of using Casca as a tool. He pulled out a dark black book that was covered in rot and opened it.

**"That plan in all would be a waste. You should wait for the pagans to make a move."**

She glared at him and then saw the book and backed away. It seemed to emit blood and evil she was shocked Jake held the book with ease. Jake noted her reaction and shook his head the girl was to damn pure but dark enough to use this plan he hoped.

**"This book is very interesting... The black Witch will appaer and once she and the goat god are made one... She will rise and stricke down god."**

Jake looked up to see her and the entire camp was looking at him they also seemed very angry at the words. Jake sighed he truly hated the side he was on. Then he closed the book and threw it away he'd read and remembered all the information.

**"It basically means they will have the man that wears the goat head have sex and then she will be strong enough to destroy the church. In truth it's utter Bull Shit but still we can use it to our favor."**

Serena looked at him and saw that he was looking at the dark canyon.

**"What we do is wait for that ceremony and kill every last one of them. Kill it all to stop its growth."**

They all looked at him and nodded then she turned and grabbed her horse.

**"Jake listen for now you will be my second your name will be-"**

Jake yawned and walked past her.

**"I will be Jake Danari of the famed Danari family they of coarse all died in the plague and most records lost all that was known was they had a son who was rumored to have survived."**

He slipped on the armor of a holy Knight and put his sword onto a shethe on his back and with ease mounted a horse and rode up to her. he sighed and looked at her with the same cold eyes.

**"So shall we enter the tower of conviction and start our introductions Commander Serena?"**

She nodded and with a wave of her wrist they rode to the tower she looked back at Jake she was starting to see why she had kept him healthy the man was a stratigist taking everything in and keeping his plans and head cool. But she didn't let the fact he followed her make her trust him Jake had his own agenda that was obvious. She looked forward her emerald green eyes turning hard and cold but at the moment he and her were on the same grounds but she still was ready for his sword.

**"Wow it really is a shit hole here."**

The refugees looked up at them with pitiful expressions and some with anger Jake's comment caused one to try and charge him Jake uninterested nudged his horse and the beast kicked the man in the face sending him to ground. Jake laughed and kept riding until they arrived outside the tower his eyes became cold and he showed an uneasy glare.

**_"So many spirits in one place... This could get bad."_**

Serena waited as the gates opened and then as they entered they were stopped by a man with a square face and in the robes of a priest. Serena bowed along with everyone but Jake who looked at the man and resisted the urge to spit. The man smiled and Jake noted the other men as well each had masks on and Jake glared.

**"Lord Mozgus it truly is an honor."**

The man smiled and Jake turned his head and saw a man with a ravans mask then his eyes became cold as he saw the man turn and leave. HE listened to Serena tell Mozgus what was going on then waited for the orders that he knew would come.

**_"Let's see what to do?"_**

He sat atop his mount under darkness as he road towards the pagan canyon He looked behind him to see the other knights behind him and silently cursed himself. With this he would most likely have to deal with being a church knight even longer. But he kept his cool even as he was forced to listen to a woman called Farnese but he ignored her orders and kept his mind on the battle ahead.

**"Knight you will follow my orders!"**

Jake turned to see her glareing at him. He sighed and promptly raised his middle finger and kept riding. In most cases Jake kept his cool but the girl pissed him off. That and she truly had no courage and he knew almost every knight didn't respect her. He kept riding then stopped as his brand burned slightly he looked out and saw naked pagans running towards them.

**"There attacking!"**

Jake turned to see Farnese trying to get ready but Jake looked closer and his eyes showed a dark look.

**"Their not attacking you fool their running."**

Jake drew his blade and allowed the men to run past as the real threat charged him. His horse panicked and Jake sighed then felt it stop and saw it twist it's head to see him its eyes shifted and was demonic.

**_"Aw Hell..."_**

Jake cut the beast down and rolled past the jaws of the possessed pagans and with cold eyes cut them down. He turned and saw that there was alot of them. He closed his eyes and then he allowed his cold thoughts to choose the best stratgy he smiled and then without a word he walked towards the pagans his demonic sword glowing slightly.

**_"It's been way to long."_**

With that the knights could only watch as Jake started to cut through the pagans blood seeming to coat him and Jake smiled his sword and his body no armor no energy of Chaos only his skill and his blood lust that when stirred even ranked up with the apostles. He turned and barely dodged a huge goat demon he slid and looked to see the beast glaring at him.

**"Well I thought this was to easy."**

Then he heard a voice behind him gruff and strong he glanced back to see a man with black armor a cloak and metal left forearm and his right eye was closed but his most powerful feature was the huge sword he held to big to be a sword like a huge slab of iron.

**"Jake so you still are alive."**

Jake smiled and turned to the man and gave him a dark cold smile.

**"Well if it isn't Gatts or is it the Black Swordsman now?"**

The goat sped at them and Jake blocked its horns and was sent back a step. Then he saw a small ball fly and his eyes widened and he jumped back. The small ball exploded and he swore then saw Gatts cleave the demon goat man in half. Then they glared at one another.

**"So the great Jake is now a church dog finally seeking redemption?"**

Jake laughed at the insult then put his sword on his shoulder.

**"Ha this is only temporary I'm useing them to return something to my posession but since I am on their side."**

Jake attacked and Gatts barely blocked his eye widening.

**"Why don't we see how good we've gotten."**

Gatts glared and with his inhuman strength he pushed Jake back but Jake smiled and with inhuman speed he slashed left then right Gatts barely blocked but smiled and with speed that matched Jake's he attacked. Each attack was strong enough to cut steel but their swords kept fighting. Then he heard the horn and stopped and with a dark smile backed off.

**"Well that was fun. But it's time for me to retreat."**

Gatts turned to find Casca but then heard Jake's dark laugh.

**"Oh and Gatts don't you think it's interesting that I fought you only for a moment."**

Gatts stood there and listened to what Jake had said then he remembered the knights and his eye widened.

**"If you want to save her come to the tower I'll postpone the envitable for as long as I can."**

Gatts looked at the form of Jake retreating and silently cursed himself as he ran in a futile attempt to save Casca. Jake walked but his right arm shook from the power of Gatts stricke He silently noted that a battle with Gatts at the moment was a worse case scenario. He shethed his sword and quickly started running.

**_"Of all the times to lose your horse you choose to do it when the best parts about to begin."_**

He ran his legs pumping under him he felt the armors wait but ignored it then he came upon two men argueing over whose horse was better He smiled and with ease killed the two and one horse. The swing to much for the man's body. Then lept atop the black stallion and rode until he reached the Tower of Conviction. Then he stopped as Serena by herself rode to him and he could see her worry.

**"They said you fought the Black Swordsman!"**

Jake scratched under his chin and kept rideing.

**"I did what of it?"**

She looked at him and then his body all she could see was blood and not his own. She rode next to him her eyes on his back and then she felt something very wrong. She saw JAke stiffen and look to his right just as the tents started to become violent they shifted and screams filled the air. Jake spun and saw the refugees climb out each with fleash in their mouths. JAke didn't wait he had missed his chance.

**"Damn Mozgus he had to start the destruction before I'd had time to-"**

He dodged a claw and slashed down killing the one then turned to see Serena do the same. He swore at this rate he'd have to use his own strength. He had one choice a gambit if anything but only one choice. He pulled the book from his being and through it to Serena she caught it and looked at it her eyes widened slightly.

**"Listen up I want you to ride to the Tower and if you can't survive and all you see is death read the passage on the first page aloud. If you do that then a devil will come and save you."**

With that he dismounted and walked towards the many possessed reffugees and with no emotion began to cut one after another down. He turned and watched her ride off to the tower and smiled.

**"Well here it is the next blood bath that bastards brought about."**

He cut to others down then dodged as another lunged and bit into a fleeing reffugee the others turned and stared at him.

**"Hey aren't you supposed to protect us!?"**

Jake turned and laughed slightly and moved out of the way allowing the possessed to eat the others and as they screamed Jake smiled and returned to his battle.

**"Now why the hell would I help a bunch of starveing fools?"**

He fought on until he started to notice the black mass of spirits near the tower his eyes narrowed and he held a spirit in a headlock and twisted the head killing it.

**"So girl what will you choose?"**

Serena cut and tried to help the people but knew it was impossible even as the angels that were Mozgus and his attendents flew and protected them but then she saw the girl Casca being dragged out as a witch. She tried to figure it all out why did the spirits do nothing to aid their leader why did they seem to want her to burn.

**_"Its the brand atop her breast..."_**

Serena gasped and looked around to find the dark voice then looked down to the book and saw eyes and a mouth the eyes open and a smile on it.

**_"That girl survived what is called the festival... Where a god is born and she along with Jake and the Black Swordsman Gatts are forever plagued by the apostles and spirits."_**

She looked at her again and saw the mark was bleeding and then she remembered Jake having a similar brand but that had been cut.

**"Then if that is true why did Jake not have the spirits follow him?"**

The book was solumn and then seemed to grow angry.

**_"He made a deal to seal away his abilities and to cut the brand it was foolish for cutting the brand as he did truly cut his soul and forced him to lose not only his dark gift but his life almost as well."_**

She rememberd that during the months he would show moments where he was in unimaginable agony and also how he seemed obsessed with the book she now carried. Then she remembered what he had said.

**_"Read from that book and a devil will save you."_**

The book chuckled as she understood what Jake had meant.

**_"I see now you see why Jake chose to help you why during the journey he hinted his actions. He will be given back his gift if you read me the Necronomicon!"_**

Serena stared at the book then looked at Casca everything she wanted required strong allies and JAke was a epitome of strength and cunning but dangerous then she remembered the Black Swordsman and his connection to the girl. She closed her eyes and the Necronomicon stared at her with its red hollow eyes then she opened them and she decided.

**"God please forgive me for what I must do..."**

She got in front of the crowd and stopped the attempt to burn Casca who was scared and crying out. Then she opened the book and the wind and area hollowed and then she began to read.

**"The soul which tears order asunder. The demon who sleeps inside man. An entity that destroys peace an entity that relishes war."**

She felt them grow silent and she felt her world burn as if the chant was trying to rip her apart but she stood fast against it she had to for her dream.

**"I envoke you through the strife you passed to cry out and cut down all that call your fury!"**

The air froze and she stood and with a whisper none but she could here.

**_"Awaken Chaos..."_**

A dark roar filled the air as if something were laughing as if a demon had arrived and had been set free a laugh and roar that chilled you to the bone and then it stopped. Serena stood and waited for something to happen but only recieved the cries of what she feared.

**"PAGAN!"**

Jake heard the chant he heard the summon he felt the seal the deal being broken and he laughed he roared in the familiar agony but relished it as his armor his glorious armor returned he laughed and cried tears of blood as he had when placed through Erises test. Then the air stilled he stood tall his sword glowing and his body covered in the black armor. He turned towards the spirits and in an instant killed them his blade and movements like a black twister.

**"She freed me... now what to do."**

He turned and thought to leave but remembered her smile her laugh and those eyes when she was thinking about how to accomplish her dream. He stood letting the wind run through his hair and it stayed the way it had a short cropped cut. He turned and looked up at the priests that flew he could tell they were no longer humans and he saw the black mass that suronded the tower.

**_"Aw Hell."_**

He turned and ran straight into what he knew would become the second festival of the Gods hand but this time he would see it turned out differently!"

* * *

**A/N: Here we are chapter five and now the battle against the angels begins and the gods appear. **

**Chapter six **

**Return of Chaos and Griffith!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Return of Chaos and Griffith!

Serena was tied to the post with Casca and the Necronomicon was at her feet she didn't struggle and awaited her demise. She had lost her dream now that she had read the book she watched as the angel Zingan looked at her with dark contempt.

"**Any last words pagans?"**

Serena looked at the people as they began to throw the torches.

**"I can only say one thing and that is I can not think god would think this right."**

Then she closed her eyes as the flames began until she heard an inhuman laugh. She opened them to see a figure completely drenched in a mass of black ooze slam into Zingans cheast and slam the man into the wall. The figure landed and the dark mass fell away revealing an even darker figure. His face was burned slightly by the dark matter but the grin was evident then he turned and the people backed away he looked at her for an instant and she couldn't believe it standing in front of her was Jake.

**"DEMON!"**

He was at her side and with ease cut the ropes and picked up the book just as a child fell from the sky and grabbed Casca. Jake threw her onto the rope and she grabbed and he quickly jumped and blocked as Mozgan tried to stop them he had jumped as high as them and flipped and landed on the ground.

**"Now that's interesting."**

Then he turned to see Zingan raise up and raise his sword to stop the attack. Zingan roared and flew with his might his body more like a dark snake then a angel. He slammed Jake into the wall and Jake had blood fly from his mouth. Serena watched as the boy tried to figure out who the other man was and dodge Mozgan at the same time. Then a dark figure came down from the sky covered in darkness like a demon and struck the unexpecting Mozgan in the chest. The figure stood and looked at Casca then Mozgan stood and attacked the man who backed off.

**"No Pagan can harm me for I am gods very hand!"**

Then the ground exploded as Zingans form came flying out. Jake landed next to the other man. The two looked at each other two cold blue eyes and one black eye. Then they stood back to back against the abominations that had been priests.

**"Gatts no holding back now."**

Gatts smiled and the two attacked Jake his blade quick and stronger than before and a dark smile on his face. He cut but Zingan moved and laughed and slammed Jake with rapid fists Jake glared and caught the fist with his gauntleted hand. He smiled as the last of the demon priests were killed and then with a sick smile he twisted and snapped Zigans arm clean off. Zigan screamed and Mozgan tried to help as he breathed a huge flame Jake reacted and quickly caught Zigan and threw him into the flame then allowed the opening for Gatts who roared and stabbed Mozgan in the one place the armor was not. Mozgan smiled.

**"Now I shall see you o mighty god but I shall after with this final breath kill this dark demon."**

He started to burn and Jake charged forward and Zigan jumped over his mouth open and Jake spun his wicked sword cutting the demon in two and sending it over the edge followed by the burning corpse of Mozgan. The two turned and gave a glare then both fell to a knee Jake had cuts and blood running down the right side of his face they both were tired.

**"GOD NO!"**

Serena and the others looked down and saw the people as they begged for them to le Casca and Serena back begged and pleaded as they met a fate worse then death. Serena heard their screams and even though she had known battle the screams were to much she felt her self falling she wanted to cover her ears and hide wanted to be protected Casca had Gatts even Farnese had her bodyguard the kid had his bravery but she had no one. Then she felt herself in the dark arms of someone her head on his chest she didn't know who but she didn't care as she tried to hide her fear.

**_"Why am I doing this why do I want her to not be afraid?"_**

He held her until the black mass became evident and then quickly relesed her and placed and turned to Gatts. The two men only glanced they knew that fighting now would prove stupid survival was all they thought and cared about and saveing the people with them as well. Jake only thought of himself but turned to the recovering Serena and then with out relizeing it himself.

**"Stay close to me and Gatts and I promise you will make it out alive."**

She looked at the man that was like a demon and she smiled and picked up a torch then turned to keep the evil away not relizeing the look of shock on Jake's face and also the fact his normally cold blue eyes held just as much shock as well. He turned and drew his sword an erie red glow came from the crystal.

**"Gatts you should keep your eyes on those guys and then when it starts be ready."**

Gatts glanced at him then nodded as They started forward useing the flame and Jakes sword to ward off the spirits Jake kept moving his eyes on the way then the very ground shook and Jake glanced at the sky to see the blackness of hell once more he ssaw the egg and then with one word he turned and looked at the scene.

**_"So you return."_**

The ground gave way and they fell Gatts grabbed Casca and covered her and Jake his body acting of its own accord did the same to save Serena. They hit the ground and the rubble fell atop him he held firm and waited. Serena's world was black she was covered by darkness and felt that her dream and life were over. She only remembered one thing and that was the embrace of darkness of a chaotic being and the confort she had felt.

**_"Am I Dead?"_**

She tried to look harder tried to see through the darkness she felt the tears in her eyes.

**"You still alive?"**

She looked up and through the darkness she felt a strong presence she looked up into the cold annoyed blue eyes of Jake. He was atop her his arms by her sides holding something up on his back. Her eyes adjusted and then she saw they had been buryed alive. She saw that Jake was holding it back.

**"Jake what happened?"**

He looked at her then turned towards the rocks and smiled.

**"The tower couldn't take anymore and colapsed. But we're fine."**

Jake pushed up and the rubble fell away and a huge light fell into the hole and she had to squint and she looked at Jake and thought she saaw black demonic wings on his back and a huge sword and glowed with a red energy. She blinked and saw that he was still in the armor and his sword on his back. He reached down and helped her up.

**"Thanks."**

Jake turned and saw Gatts and the others climb out. He walked over Serena followed her eyes on Jake's back.

**"Gatts you still able to fight?"**

Gatts turned and glared at Jake but Jake turned and faced the wall. He slashed as a man appeared from no where.

**"Kushan."**

With that the men appeared and Jake Gatts and Serpico stood and defended the girls Jake cut two down and with a dark smile caught one by his face then with a dark growl crushed in the mans head his demonic gauntlets coated with blood. He turned and smiled as Gatts cleaved through two more. Then he swore as some went for Casca and Farnese and Serena.

**"Shit I was Careless!"**

Serena heard him and saw the Kushan going for her throat but unlike the other two she had foughten she drew her sword and with emotionless eyes slashed and killed the man then turned and blocked the second then slipped her hand down to her knife and threw it up into the mans throat. She turned to see a third throw a disk and she tried to move but a fourth grabbed her she watched as the ring closed in. Then a dark figure stood in front of her the Kushan holding her had the sword through his skull and the man who had thrown the ring stood in shock.

**"Weak warriors and cowardly weapons. But you are the Kushan and serve that beast. I guess I should've forseen this."**

The disk was held by his gauntleted hand and he smiled as he spun the disk and threw it into the face of the Kushan soldier. Thenhe turned and saw her smile at him. His heart stopped only for an instance.

**"Thanks."**

Jake turned and faced the rest his back to her.

**"Stop being so damn careless woman."**

She glared at him then a roar filled the air along with a sinister females laugh. Jake turned towards the wall to see a huge minotaur like beast with one horn charge through.

**"Zodd!"**

Jake swore he'd heard of the apostle Zodd but now he saw what he'd been told was an understatement. Then as he prepared for that battle he felt a presence behind him he spun only to see Eris now in in the armor he'd lost. The difference was her's was blood red and his was black and red and they both different emblems Jake a black raven her a white hawk.

**"It's been to long Jake."**

Jake swore and slashed as she brought her swords out and slammed him Jake slid slightly then swore.

**"Eris...You bitch I thought after that last battle you would go and die some where."**

She smiled her blood red eyes causeing Jake to grow slightly cold but he held firm and pushed back.

**"Oh Jake don't you understand I needed you to make my armor better and then give it up of your own will. But how you got another even I don't know."**

Jake's eyes turned as red as hers and he pushed her back causeing her to gasp slightly then as they leapt apart and faced each other then a huge blazeing light caused them to turn towards it. Jake felt the dark rage in him grow as he looked at him. He stood atop the rubble like an angel his long silver wite hair cascading down his shoulders his regal like beauty causeing him to glow. Jake and Gatts stared then moved forward but Gatts stopped and looked to Casca Jake on the other hand roared.

**"Griffith!"**

He charged some of the Kushan stood in his path but were cut away with an inhuman force. Serena watched as Jake's hair grew into a mane and he charged the angelic figure she noticed Jake had dropped the Necromonicon and picked it up and looked at the man again and almost screamed. She now saw a demonic figure with blood red armor and wings and then she saw Jake a demonic figure in his own right.

**_"You can see their souls when you hold me."_**

She looked at the book and saw its eyes were open and it showed concern for Jake.

**_"You must call that idiot back before the chaos inside him takes over unlike that Erises armor his dosen't stop eating away his humanity."_**

Jake charged and roared and then was stopped in his tracks by Eris who smiled at him.

**"Well you are different but I can't let you strike my man."**

She raised a hand to his chest and then smiled as a blast of red energy sent him flying back Jake flew back blood flying from his mouth he slammed the wall and instead of slumping looked up and smiled.

**_"Hurry call out his name then the words in the first page!"_**

She opened the book and then with as much power she screamed.

**"From the chaos a new order rises Awaken Jake!"**

Jake started to charge then his eyes snapped back to blue and he stopped the effects of the attack hit him and he fell to a knee his hair returning to its original style. Serena ran to him and expected him to be angry but what she saw was not anger at her.

**"Damn it I lost control."**

He saw the Kushan army and turned to Gatts who had been to enthralled by Griffith to see his mistake. He noted the other man Sercipo had noticed. He spit and grabbed Gatts shoulder.

**"Gatts we have to go the Kushan army may be a little unfriendly to us."**

They watched as Griffith escaped on Zodd's back he saw Eris holding onto Griffiths arm like a lover and then with a last dark glare turned to the matter at hand.

**_"Now how the hell do I escape?"_**

He knew the Kushan army well enough about the empire. He had worked for them at a time. He turned to see only Gatts, Casca, Serena, and himself were still in a bad position. He saw that the Kushan army had sent two scouts ahead on horse back and his eyes narrowed and a smile spread across his face.

**"Gatts I think I see our way out."**

He turned and saw the horsemen and without a word attacked Jake followed his sword sweeping and taking the Kushans head. He mounted the angry horse and smacked it to quiet it. Then he turned and saw Serena draw her sword she planned to fight Jake felt a bit of respect for the bravery. That quickly became annoyance at the stupidity.

**"Are you an idiot if I have to run what chance do you believe you've got?"**

She looked at him then her sword and then back at him he understood she knew that even with a horse she wouldn't escape and she would rather die than the other alternative. Jake turned the horse if she wanted to die let her what good was she then he saw the Necronomicon and swore silently. He did need her if she could use the book then he could gain more power she even though he hated to even think it was his only choice.

**"Get on."**

Serena looked at him or his back and then without a word got onto the horse and slipped the book into a saddle bag then she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered.

**"Thanks."**

Jake turned towards the horde of on coming Kushan and drew his sword his eyes blazed slightly but then dissapated back to blue and he looked at the book and growled.

**"Don't thank me."**

He road towards the army slashing quickly killing some Kushan that had been to zealous.

**_"I only need the book and you until I gain control of the armor fully."_**

HE swung and then heard a quiet thought in the sound of a small childs voice.

**_"Are you sure thats the only reason?"_**

Jake rode bast and slashed again killing two more and veered off towards the path Gatts had taken. He pushed the voice back and didn't his eyes cold blue. They rode for hours until the horse collapsed Gatts and Casca turned Casca the same dull look and Gatts a look that showed his readiness for battle. Jake drew his sword the smile returning.

**"Gatts now where were we."**

The two charged when a elf flew in front of Gatts and the Necromonicon Jake the two stopped and looked at the obstructions.

**"Both of you stop at this moment!"**

Jake looked at the book more then saw the elf and swore.

**"What the hell why did you get in our why you damn book and elf."**

Then the armor dissappeared leaving Jake in his old knights armor and the injuries he'd gotten that had been repressed by the armor and energy. He spat blood and staggered then held himself up with his sword. Gatts didn't do much better he was as bad as Jake.

**"Da...Damn it!"**

Then the Necromonicon smiled.

**"You both have power and stamina but I doubt you can continue. Serena and you to elf we should treat the injuries useing your dust."**

Jake tried to stand then punched the ground. His eyes showed a dark rage.

**"Don't act as if you know me you damn book!"**

Then the elf flew in front of his face and glared at him.

**"You truly are a fool your wounds are horrible. If you fought Gatts you'd-"**

Jake grabbed the elf his eyes almost completly red and his grip tightened.

**"Jake calm down your fight is not with them its with Griffith!"**

Jake eyed the elf his left eye cold blue his right blood red then he let go.

**"Fine your right I should've thought that through."**

He fell forward and then with one last look at his sword smiled.

**"Serena fix me up and Gatts we'll fight after Griffith is dead."**

Then he slept.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it chapter 6 the armor has returned and let me add the Necromonicon plays an important role. Wait till next chapter should be up... eventually.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For purposes I should explain how this works. **

**_This is Thinking/Necromonicon/Necro/Demon Jake_**

**Sorry if there was a confusion in earlier chapters also Serena is a 18 and is a good person so don't expect her to be like I might have made her out to be in her introduction. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7 

Alliances made the Journey begins.

Jake awoke his cold blue eyes on the sleeping figures he noticed Casca a sleep with the small elf in her long black hair. He ignored the fact that Serena was also still with him and stood he barely pulled back as Gatts huge sword appeared in front of his face.

**"Where do you think your going."**

Jake smiled and brought his hands up in surrender. He had no intention of fighting Gatts at the moment.

**"I have to take a piss if you must know."**

Gatts didn't stop glareing at him as he lowered the sword.

**"I don't trust you Jake, I never will."**

Jake smiled and then Gatts saw he was holding a throwing knife aimed at his throat.

**"That's a good idea no trust between us means were on the same terms."**

The two glared at one another neither moving then with a smile Jake turned and walked towards the river. He noticed the Necromonicon had been watching the small mental battle the two had had and smiled.

**_"A book need's the info that we are not allies."_**

Jake leaned in and splashed water onto his face ignoreing the fact his only protection was a shirt and breeches. The water was ice cold and woke him instantly. He looked down into the waters surface and saw not his reflection but anothers it had his face but that was all the hair was long and black the eyes red and demonic and fangs for teeth. Jake saw a demon in the river.

**_"You are so close to me I can see you."_**

The dark form laughed as Jake glared at it.

**_"You only have so much strength your body will eventually give out and you'll be mine."_**

Jake drew his hand back making a fist.

**_"Then it will be a blood bath where even that pesky Gatts can't stop."_**

Jake slammed his fist into the water and the face only smircked and dissappered.

**"You really think I'd be to weak to resist you."**

He remembered the fights of the past his rage and bloody attacks were truly not his choice he'd lost control. Jake felt the relization hit him like the water had. He had lost himself to the armor to the thing he'd just seen. He sat and allowed the information to sink in memorys of the past the nightmare.

**"So he is back that thing I thought was behind me... That monster's back."**

Jake leaned back and remembered his past to a time where he'd been a happy child whos only wish was to help his mother and his father figure. That had been years ago but he still smiled as the memories of that time rolled over him. Then he saw himself a child of maybe seven and behind him a dark shadow almost identical to the child version of himself but more like a demon.

**"How much time do I have before it begins again..."**

He looked and saw Serena getting up and Casca was starting to run around and play with the elf. Jake let himself smile he hated peace a lot but for some reason he didn't mind this. With a yawn he stood and walked back to the small camp and looked over his equipment and sighed inwardly.

**_"Only my sword and clothes... The rest is ruined even the knives are cracked and a few would only scratch not cut. This won't work I'll need new equipment and soon."_**

He slipped the shethe of his sword onto his back and clasped it then slipped his sword into it.

**"Um Jake what are you going to do now?"**

Jake turned to see Serena her armor was gone as he'd expected and replaced by a very practical set of clothes that would work for traveling. He turned and set to the task of checking his food and water supplies. Then he saw her reach in and start to help him.

**"Why are you helping me?"**

She looked at him with emerald eyes that told him everything.

**_"She doesn't want to be left alone she'd rather stay with me then that..."_**

Jake scoffed slightly at the actual amount of stupidity the girl was showing him.

**_"To think she beat me with a good idea but then followed them up with mistake after mistake."_**

She looked at him expecting him to at any moment tell her to leave him alone he saw her fear and sighed. She still had uses and with that book she could become even more of a assest.

**"Look if you want to come with me you'd better pack your own things."**

She smiled and ran to her things she was just out of ear shot when Gatts grabbed his shoulder.

**"What are you planning Jake?"**

Jake smiled a demonic smile.

**"Nothing at all the girl wants to come let her if she dies then it's her fault right."**

Gatts didn't let go and his grip tightened and Jake gave him an icy glare.

**"I know you to well enough to know that if someone wants to follow you they've lost everything."**

Jake laughed slightly.

**"Yes that is what useally aplies but that can't be said since anyone who saw her with us is dead."**

Gatts let go and turned towards her his one eyes trying to see what JAke saw.

**"Then why isn't she going back?"**

Jake smiled and looked at the wounds that were no longer their a gift from the elfs powder and smiled.

**"Even I don't know why."**

He yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

**"But whatever the fact still stands Griffith is back and in a world I can reach."**

Gatts looked away and nodded both of them showed their hate and fury only for a second.

**"So you plan to leave I suspect."**

Gatts nodded.

**"I'm returning to Gottos then I don't know."**

Jake smiled.

**"I have my own plans but if you like your journey and mine will cross paths again."**

Gatts grabbed his sword and glared at him this time ready for Jake.

**"Why do you say that."**

Jake only smiled and lifted the Necromonicon from the ground and handed it to Serena who had a pack on her back Jake lifted his own and looked at the road.

**"Go to the old woman that lives in the forest and she will tell you of your destiny."**

Gatts looked at him with his one eye and gave him a glare as full of hate that he'd given Griffith.

**"I thought you didn't believe in that."**

Jake smiled darkly and gave him a look that even Gatts felt the fear crawl.

**"I don't believe its impossible to change it but haveing a heads up make's it eaiser don't you think?"**

With that he left and Serena was close behind him. Only then did Gatts notice a small bag of gold coins and also the letter.

**"So this your way of saying we are allies until Griffith?"**

_(one month later)_

Jake looked at the new armors and then the coin purse.

**"Nicely done knew I could trust your handy work."**

A man with long hair and green eyes smiled.

**"Master Jake you truly are to gracious."**

Jake looked over the silver armor and then the black armor and the various weapons. All were so high in quality he couldn't help his smile.

**"Jonas I truly love the fact you convinced that old man to train you."**

With that they laughed and Jake handed Jonas the bag.

**"So is it true Griffith has returned?"**

Jake nodded and slipped on the armor.

**"Yeah so I want you to prepare yourself I will have need of those other skills very soon Jonas."**

Jonas smiled the same smile only Jake knew the calm man had. The smile that rivaled him in bloodlust.

**"It will be good to get my revenge for this mark and constant need of silver to keep them away."**

With that Jake shook Jonas's hand and then turned towards the door when he saw the door was cracked slightly and a emerald green eye was peacking through.

**"Shit."**

Jake waited then kicked the door Serena fell back holding her nose. Jake gave her a angry look and she only returned it.

**"Why did you do that."**

Jonas walked out and saw her and gave Jake a look Jake didn't care and turned and grabbed the other armor and handed it to her.

**"Put that on and we can actually stop haveing me do the night watch."**

She looked at the pure silver armor and for a second he saw her doubt its strength then she saw it was'nt weak as she slipped it on she took her sword Jake had coated in silver.

**"This is great..."**

Jake smiled and saw the Necromonicon was floating around behind her and Jake sighed and quickly grabbed it before anyone saw the thing.

**"You need to be a little more then a floating book I suggest you use that other form."**

The book sighed then burst into flame then in his hands was a small elf but unlike Puck this one had blood red eyes and its wings were black.

**"_Better?"_**

Jake yawned and let him fly off to tell Serena who squeled in a almost childlike delight. Jake only found this annoying and sat while they got her armor set.

**"Did you hear about that village with the trolls?"**

Jake heard this and looked to see some merchents talking.

**"Yeah they say that they are taking all the women and doing...things."**

Jake smiled and stood up and walked to the merchents.

**"I would love to hear more and maybe the location."**

the merchents found their words after the saw Jake's sword and told him everything they'd heard and Jake listened an idea in his head when the last merchent said something Jake had not wanted to hear.

**"Also they say a witch lives in those woods."**

Jake smiled and took the directions and quickly walked back to see Serena now fully armored and ready to go.

**"We are leaving it seems I may have found the person I was after."**

Necro flew over and saw Jake's dark look and then listened to him as he told them where they were going to go.

**"We leave now and get their in about a week. Also Serena plan to spar me every chance we get."**

With that they set out Jonas waved as they left then turned and saw two spirits come towards him he smiled and within seconds the spirits lay cut to shreads. He stood with twin blades of silver and then with a annoyed smile walked back to his smithy.

_(on the road a day later)_

Jake stabbed forward and she barely rolled out of the way of the wooden stick Jake was annoyed but also impressed by her skill. Se was a match for more then her fair share of men but Jake knew that if she were to fight anything inhuman. She would not be able to last.

**"Alright thats enough for one day."**

She smiled then he attacked she blocked rolled and stabbed only to see jake take the sticks point in the shoulder and put his to her neck.

**"What?"**

Jake eyes were cold and serious.

**"Apostles diciples and anything else you face heal fater then anything and don't mind getting stabbed in a real battle that move just got you killed."**

She slumped and Jake returned to the fire and sat down when suddenly a small elf slammed the side of his head with its feet Jake fell to his side and Serena laughed as Necro stood on JAkes head.

**"Damn it you little!"**

then he smiled and let Necro have his moment. Then he flicked him and sent him into the bushes. Serena and Jake continued training like this until they reached the forest.

**_"This place holds a lot of dark spirits and hey what are you doing!"_**

Jake walked in and didn't even stop to look back.

**"If you warned me not to go in and I listened then I wouldn't be where I am."**

Serena followed and Necro sighed and quickly landed on Serenas shoulder.

**"Jake I have this bad feeling."**

Jake instantly drew his sword and blocked a evil looking creture.

**"GRAHHH!"**

Jake didn't like the fact it had attacked him and now it had really made a mistake. It pissed him off.

**"Jake slashed through the weapon and the monster and the thing fell over dead."**

JAke smiled then stopped.

**"Ah Shit."**

Suddenly the forest came alive and he saw that by killing one he'd brought a huge amount to come for revenge. Serena drew her blade and Jake smiled and looked at his own as Necros eyes blazed and small fire balls filled his hands.

**"You take the twenty on the left I'll take the thirty on the right."

* * *

**

A/N: This chapter was made to show that I plan to make a prequel to the series when I'm done. Also expect alot more violence and a bit of Jake's past revealed specifically the fact that he seems to know magic. All will be explained in chapter eight.

Trolls and Witches

Also TY to rotten-kraut and ninalee-chan for the reviews and also their stories.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here your going to learn about Jake's past a little and hints of a connection between Serena and Jake.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Trolls and Wiches

Gatts heard the scream along with everyone else and with his hand on his sword he turned and started to run towards the scream. He noticed that his new companions followed him closely behind Farnese and Casca clinging closly to her. Next to her was Serpico his eyes slanted and he could tell watching out for Farnese. Behind them was Isidro with Puck atop his head and behind him was Morgan from the village of Inock. He had come to find a witch to help them fight the trolls. They ran as fast as they dared when two of the beasts came running towards them. Gatts drew his sword only to see them fall thier backs cleaved open.

**"What?"**

Suddenly a laugh filled the air followed by the dying cries of some inhuman beasts. Gatts held his sword and continued forward his companions behind him just as cautios.

**"Come on!"**

Gatts bushed aside the brush and dodged a dismembered troll arm and looked out to see Jake his eyes cold but a tint of red in them cleaveing through the trolls left and right his breathing was steady and his smile bloody. Behind him was Serena and a strange elf on her shoulder the two were working together and with his flame and her sword doing devistating damage.

**"My God."**

Gatts looked a Morgan and then chuckled slightly the man had not seen what he and Jake had so he thought this a feat all on its own. Gatts waved his hand and they backed up Jake had this fight won if they jumped in they'd only get on his nerves. Jake turned and cut two open their organs falling out with a sick sucking noise. He turned and saw three more each with a ax club. Jake smiled and charged then with a laugh he thrust the sword through each of the trols guts and they squealed and tried to pull free but Jake smiled and then with one eye red and the other blue the swords spicked guards grew out and clamped onto the throlls then began to saw through them. Each fell their bodies mutilated he turned and saw Serena finish one last one.

**_"Jake that's the last of them all the beasts seem to have left."_**

Jake looked at Necro and sighed then turned towards the forest.

**"I can see you there and if you don't want to look like these beasts get out here now."**

Gatts walked forward his eye on Jake who only seemed to tense slightly at the man then he eased up and slipped his blade into its shethe.

**"Told you we'd meet again Gatts."**

Gatts nodded then turned towards his party Jake looked a tad surprised when he saw Gatts shoulder brush against Casca's shoulder she screamed then did something Jake hadn't expected she ran and hid behind him. Jake looked at her then with a confused smile pat her on the top of the head.

**_"What happened while I was away?"_**

He noticed the other members were giving him a look that showed terror. He recognized them and smiled his dark smile.

**"So the girl and man of the holy iron knights and the brat. You actually survived the tower and the journey afterwards. Impressive."**

Jake turned and looked and saw Serena was looking at the other woman.

**"Serena lets go I'd rather not have to make this forest anymore of a blood bath then I already have."**

He turned to leave when the old man of the group grabbed his shoulder Jake looked at him and saw the hope in his eyes. He got annoyed instantly.

**"Sir I am Morgan of the village of Inock and I beg you to help us."**

Jake shrugged the hand off and glared at the man.

**"Do you have any gold to pay me? I don't do charity and I don't work for the church."**

Morgan looked down his hope starting to dwindle.

**"Because of the war my village has been taxed heavily and that makes it impossible to pay anyone."**

Jake gave him a look and Gatts knew what was coming.

**"You want me to do it for free don't you?"**

Morgan nodded and got Jake to laugh.

**"Even if I did have time to do this I wouldn't I am the Mercenary of Chaos and let me tell you, I do nothing for free."**

He turned to leave and then stopped.

**"Why are you in this forest old man?"**

Morgan looked at Jake and gave him a determined look.

**"Since we have a legend attacking us I went to find another. I am after the witch to help us in our time of need."**

Jake smiled and looked to see Gatts was in the same way.

**"Your in luck that's why I was here serching for the witch myself."**

They all stared at him and Serena smiled and nodded then looked at the small elf on her shoulder.

**"Who?"**

Necro flew and turned into the book then back and everyone gasped Jake only sighed and started walking he noticed Casca would change from clinging to him to the other girl Farnese and Serena. Never Gatts he looked at the big man and sighed he hated not knowing things. He trailed the back of the group never one to want to get jumped he noticed Serena talking to Farnese she'd been in his company for a month and a week so he guessed and she had been one to talk. He sensed a different energy and stopped walking. He turned and saw that the Skull Knight was behind him his helmed head looking at him.

**"Hmpf haven't seen you in a while Skull."**

The Knight looked at him and then looked at the now faraway group.

**"You have regained that armor when you should've left that power for all time."**

Jake smiled and looked at his hand and smiled.

**"Yeah it is and what of it?"**

The Skull knight shook his helmed head.

**"You know full well what will happen if you continue to use that armor."**

Jake looked at his hand again and remembered looseing control of his other half. He smiled darkly.

**"Yeah that's why I came here the old woman might be able to tell me a way to stop the transformation."**

The Skull Knight looked at him and drew his sword.

**"There is no way to stop it if you were a normal human. But it is your birthright so it may be possible."**

Jake was silent and turned and ignored the fact that the Skull Knight had disappeared.

**"A birthright...One I gave up...I don't need you to remind me of my heritage you undead bastard."**

Jake turned and walked the way the others had gone and passed through the barrier. He noticed they were all gone and the grounds had small dolls and clay all around.

**"Looks like I missed some of the fun."**

Jake suddenly felt an overwhelming presure he looked up and felt the brand burn slightly. A woman in a chair was looking down at him she was only a astral body but Jake saw her clearly.

**_"Leave now dark spirit or I will be forced to destroy you."_**

Jake didn't smile he drew his sword and brandished it in front of himself.

**_"I warned you."_**

With a wave of her hand a powerful amount of energy slammed into Jake's chest he slid back and saw her floating above him. He smiled darkly and dodged another attack.

**"The power of the wind she has the spirits on her side."**

He felt a dark piercing pain in his head and grabbed his forehead.

**_"She is to much for you Jake let me out and the woman will be taken care of."_**

Jake dodged another attack and felt the armor and his other half grow then with a cold glare he stabbed himself in the leg the pain shocked his body and he gained control. He rolled out of the way and slicked his own blood on the blade.

**"I may be pretty bad at this but. I can try one spell of my own."**

He started to speck in a dark tone and the blade glowed darkly and he felt his armor appear he spoke quickly holding onto control.

**"Now begone spirit and return to your fleash."**

The energy enveloped the spirit and she screamed then vanished Jake felt the dark influence of his other he grabbed the right side of his face and then screamed.

**"Now for the real show."**

Gatts heard the scream it had been deep and full of anger and pain he saw the witch also look to the side a concerned look on her face. He felt his brand burn and turned to see Jake standing in the door way he was covered in the armor from back at the church and his smile was cold with a hint of madness the most chilling thing was his once icy blue eyes were now red.

**"Jake was that you who screamed?"**

Jake only smiled and then with ungodly speed was infront of the witch his face inches from her.

**"You were very hard to find witch."**

His voice sent chills down everyone's spines even Gatts who had heard the God's Hand had felt this before. The feeling of terror and death. Jakehad changed into that.

**"The spirit of Chaos very rare for one of your kind to exist outside the astral plain."**

Jake laughed a cold insane laugh.

**"True very true but I was born here so it is different... Though at the moment he still commands this body."**

Now the witch was surprised which ment she knew what was going on and Gatts made a note to ask her if Jake were to become violent and have to be taken care of.

**"So it is true the children of Ranmayaku you are one of them."**

The spirit was about to answer when he suddenly twitched.

**"My time has ended it seems the other wants control again... To bad it was going to be so much-"**

The room flashed and everyone but Gatts and The witch screamed. Jake stood his armor normal and sweat pouring off his face his eyes were blue but almost hollow. Serena was their instantly and had him keeping him from falling.

**"So unlike the other you have some humanity."**

Jake laughed hollow but still a laugh.

**"Humanity can't say I still have that either. Just a curse that keeps me in control of another curse. So witch learn anything from the bastard?"**

Then he slumped his eyes closed and his breath ragged.

**"Take him to a bed and let him rest he seems to have used all his strength."**

Serena followed one of the golems with Jake she lugged him over to a bed that seemed to have grown out of the tree. She looked at his closed face and noticed the look of complete agony. She placed him on the bed and noticed the golem began removeing his armor. She didn't say anything as they placed the armor to the side but they refused to touch the sword. She walked over and took the blade and placed it next to the chair. She sat and looked at him taking her armor off as well then she took a rag from another golem and placed it onto his forehead.

**_"He is in a lot of pain it seems."_**

She looked at Necro and nodded Jake had always been silent and never showed his pain even when she had led a team and stabbed him with two spears and he'd been in such horrible condition. He had pressed forward every battle every wound he bit through and pushed forward. She saw Gatts was the same but at the same time different from what she had seen he'd been through much worse and had seen things and done things he regreated. Jake never thought back or tried to explain himself he just kept moving forward, and she followed him. She looked at the man that had taken her from her dream and into this world the real world and had destroyed all that had gotten in his way but had spared and brought her along.

**_"I saw you as a way to get stronger and bring peace but after traveling with you I know thats impossible but..."_**

She felt tears going down her cheeks and she smiled at him.

**_"I still want to help you and fight along side you."_**

Necro looked at her his red eyes seeing her inner thoughts her true self. What he saw was a young woman forced to put up a strong front who had seen and lived through violence. Still a virgin and still strong willed she held fast but she was still only eighteen and now in a world most grown men would wet themselves in. Necro looked at Jake who slept he also saw the true Jake. He was scarred and bared wounds most men knew nothing of. Betrayel and sorrow wrapped around him but something else laid in with the darkness and that was a malice that even scarred him and now he saw the other side looking at the slumbering Jake like a dark predator.

**_"He will recover Serena do not worry give him an hour."_**

Serena looked at Necro and smiled then looked at Jake and saw his face had relaxed slightly. She placed her hand on the clothe and he relaxed even more.

**_"The spirit of order truly blessed her well to calm such a man in his sleep."_**

An hour passed and Jake felt himself awaken he opened his eyes slowly he was lighter his armor removed what he was shocked to find was his sword was not on his back he looked to see Serena was sleeping in a chair next to him her hair slightly in her face. Jake kept silent and looked around he was in the Witches house which meant she hadn't seen him to dangerous but he guessed she had something watching him. He looked to his right and saw a small girl looking at him.

**_"Hmpf she'd be horrible as a spy."_**

He sat up and saw that Serena seemed to sense the movement and he smiled. She had at one time been a burden but Jake was pleasesd by her progress at eighteen she already had the skills required to take on this world. But what really surprised him was the fact she still hadn't left him something he thought any sane woman would do. He walked over and slipped the blanket over her shoulders then turned and picked up his sword.

**"Girl you can come out from behind the door frame I'm not going to attack you."**

The small girl walked out clutching her staff and looking at Jake with a mix of fear and curiosity.

**"You knew?"**

Jake didn't say a thing and slipped the sword on his back the feeling bringing back some of his confort. He turned and sat on the bed and closed his eyes. She walked forward and sat next to him her feet daggling over the edge.

**"My name is Schierke it's nice to meet you um."**

Jake looked at her with his cold blue eyes and turned his head. He had no intention of talking to the girl and she should leave like most children did if you ignored them. Serena stirred and he looked up to see her yawning and opening her eyes. She saw the blanket and then Jake and blushed slightly.

**"Jake you woke up I'm glad to see your... Oh Schierke!"**

Jake sighed and stood up then with one look back at her he chuckled and left.

**"What was that all about?"**

Serena smiled at the her confusion and stood and followed him out. They walked into the dining room to find everyone eating they seemed to be enjoying themselves Jake walked over and they quieted he noticed and smiled as he grabbed a few fruits and then with a flick of his wrist threw a dagger into the last blood red fruit and a knife stuck into it he pulled it back and caught it then walked over to the other table and silently ate. Serena looked at him and grabbed her own plate and sat next to him Jake looked at her then kept eating the two ignored the stairs. Jake listened to the laughter and watched as they palyed each enjoying their company. Serena smiled and asked him to join them Jake only smiled and waved her off.

**_"Something you'll never have and never know again."_**

The shadow of the other him stood behind him and watched as well and put his dark claws on his shoulders.

**_"Something that you gave up on having years ago when you left that group and started your quest when you sealed me away but in the end we both knew I was the only reason you could survive. All your blood lust all your coniveing all your manipulating. I was always there and now you are going to listen."_**

Jake smiled and then with a quick motion slashed the air no one saw him do it but the Witch.

**"Jake come with me please."**

Jake followed her out to the viranda and she smiled at him.

**"You came here to find me for more then just a attack."**

Jake smiled the old woman was smart.

**"Yes I came here to see if you know of a way to make me stronger."**

She sighed and looked at him with sad eyes.

**"Unlike all the others I can see the wounds you carry how you stand even move is beyond me but still you fight on. You carry the cursed birth of Chaos a child of Ranmayaku and a powerful witch I presume."**

Schierke listened to her master and gasped silently to herself at what she'd just heard. Jake laughed a cold laugh and shrugged.

**"I knew you'd see that."**

He looked at his hand and his cold eyes filled with a bitter hatred.

**"I am the bastard son of the king of Chaos Spirits Ranmayaku. The only son of Serenthia the Witch."**

Now it was her master that had an intake of breath.

**"Serenthia! Yes I see that makes all the more reason why you could survive the chaos in side your-"**

Jake laughed at her and then removed his shirt she had seen Gatts body it had scars but what Jake had made her sick. His back was lined with various burn scars and in the center a wicked stab wound that went through his chest. He also had what looked like spear wound scars on his sides and then to make his body complete she saw it the sacrificial brand on his right shoulder.

**"I survived because I am stronger then most I still think straight because of this brands pain I am me and only because of this."**

She looked at him sadly then looked at the side. Serena had come out of the baths to cool off in the night air and had no idea anyone was out side. She stood in the night air naked with her white skin dripping with warter her black hair all the way to her back let down and her body rested and clean. Jake for the first time caught himself starring and turned away but looked back only to see her notice them she turned completly red and turned and ran in.

**"Their may be another reason you dont see."**

Jake hadn't caught that but turned and began to walk out.

**"I can give you something to make you stronger but only if you choose to help me."**

Jake stopped and looked at her with a dark interest.

**"I assume you want me to help that village?"**

She nodded.

**"What would this power be?"**

She smiled and then looked at him and the other him that also had slipped in to hear.

**"The power of Chaos the power you wish for and the power you know your with out. I offer you if you choose to help them the one thing you've felt missing the helm of Chaos."**

Jake smiled the other him did as well and both of them drew the sword his right eye red his left blue.

**"We accept your propostion."**

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is chapter 8 Jake is slowly showing his past and The dark spirits getting stronger. Next Chapter Prelude to Battle.**


End file.
